


AMNG Us - a RWBY Among Us AU

by MusingsFromMars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, F/M, Feel free to suggest tags if need be, Horror, Murder Mystery, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: It’s a routine mission. A simple two week jump from the Ovplar Outpost back home to HQ. Crew Teams RWBY and JNPR have done things like this many times before, but this mission will be the last for many of them. Some way, somehow, an Imposter has assumed the role of one of the crewmates, and is bent on killing every single member of the crew. One problem: the crew must figure out who the Imposter is posing as, and damn it, that Imposter is one good actor.Who do you think is the 1 Imposter among them? You won’t find out the truth until the end...(While it’ll be comical at points, this is going to be a very, very angsty series. Expect many major character deaths, graphic depictions of the aftermath of said deaths, and the other crewmates’ reactions to the tragedies. Am I taking a cutesy video game concept and turning it into something dark as hell? Yes I am.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	AMNG Us - a RWBY Among Us AU

Open Crew Log

Ovplar Outpost-HQ Mission 36-return

_ Day 0 _

Crewmates

**Crew Team RWBY**   
Ruby Rose - Crew Leader   
Weiss Schnee   
Blake Belladonna   
Yang Xiao Long

**Crew Team JNPR**   
Jaune Arc - Crew Leader   
Nora Valkyrie   
Pyrrha Nikos   
Lie Ren

**Additional Crew**   
Penny Polendina - Technical Specialist   
Ilia Amitola - Weapons Correspondent

Crew Leader notes: “Final preparations complete. All crewmates have passed wellness examinations. Return trip will commence as scheduled. En route plans: transmit research and functions data, maintain engines, reactor, shield, and defenses, perform routine maintenance. No concerns at this time.” -CL Rose

Daily Task Log

_ No daily tasks to report at this time. _

Close Crew Log

“I hate doing those crew logs,” Ruby said, pushing the last rolling crate into the ship’s Storage area. “They’re so redundant. ‘Transmit data, perform maintenance, wipe after I go potty, blah blah blah.’”

“Just be glad you don’t have to report that last part,” Jaune responded through the radio in her space helmet. “You might jinx it and they’ll start asking us to report our daily toilet paper usage.”

“Well, it would be something different to talk about,” Ruby said with a chuckle. She hopped onto her crate after magnetically locking it to the metal floor, then sighed as she watched the rest of the crew load the last of their equipment onboard. “Who do you think uses the most toilet paper out of all of us, Jaune?”

“Blake, probably, seeing how often she clogs the system,” he joked.

Blake, in her purple spacesuit, stood up straight suddenly, then turned and pointed a gloved finger at Jaune, poking the glass face shield of his cyan suit. “That happened  _ once  _ and it was because Yang didn’t drain the septic hold!”

“The septic hold was drained the day prior to that happening!” Yang said, giggling. 

“No it wasn’t,” Blake defended herself, crossing her arms. 

“There’s no shame in having occasional tummy trouble, Blake,” Nora joked. The girl in the pink suit was leaning against a wall in Storage, tossing a beanbag in the air and letting it float down lazily in the reduced gravity. 

“Gross,” Ren in the dark green muttered.

“I was not having tummy trouble!” Blake said.

“Just admit you flushed an entire roll of toilet paper down the drain and we’ll drop the subject,” Ruby said, grinning widely at Blake. They couldn’t actually see each other’s faces, though. Ruby was grinning anyway.

“It was an accident,” Blake conceded. “That happened ONE. TIME. One roll of toilet paper! But you guys bring it up at least twice per mission!”

“Yeah, maybe we’re a little harsh,” Jaune agreed.

“Only because we love ya,” Yang said, smirking behind her mask.

“Don’t confuse being on the same company’s payroll for being friends, Yang,” Blake said.

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” Yang murmured back, purposefully loud enough for her comm to pick up.

“Double gross,” Ren groaned.

“Wooooaahhh!” Nora put in, giggling.

“We were cuddling, that’s it!” Blake yelped.

“Can we please save all the fun, witty banter for after we take off?” Weiss asked, entering the Storage area to drop off the last of some communication antennas. “I have a throbbing headache.”

“Whoops, should have reported that in the crew log,” Ruby muttered.

“I’m fine,” Weiss told her, putting a hand on her hip. Her signature sassy posture was ten-times funnier with her poofy white space suit on. “Just annoyed, and I’ve been awake for about 18 hours straight.”

“All of us have, princess,” Yang prodded.

“ _ And _ I had to spend most of that listening to Ruby and Yang doing their stupid role playing thing.”

“First of all,” Ruby said, holding up a finger. “It’s not mine and Yang’s thing, it’s an entire crew thing. We’re just the main characters, it seems. And second of all, it’s not stupid, it’s awesome!”

“You two just reenact court scenes from crime shows the whole time,” Weiss said.

“And it’s honestly riveting,” Blake added. “Yang makes for a great lawyer.”

“Why thank you, Juror #3,” Yang said with a bow to her roommate/off-the-record lover. “Maybe the space stuff isn’t my scene, I should go to law school.”

“You could be a space lawyer!” Ruby cheered.

“Space lawyer…” Yang said with wonder. “Space Lawyer: The Movie. Starring Yang Xiao Long as Space Lawyer. And Ruby Rose as Space Judge.”

“It’s a license to print money,” Weiss remarked sarcastically.

“And Weiss Schnee as Spoiled Rich Space Defendant,” Yang said, snickering.

“Why am I the defendant?” Weiss asked.

“Your father gets sued all the time, so you’d fit the role,” Yang explained.

“I would feel offended if all of you hadn’t desensitized me to it all already.” Weiss sighed. “Pyrrha, is navigation ready for takeoff? Please say yes, I want to go to bed.”

“In, like, two minutes,” Pyrrha spoke to them through comms from Navigation. “Just running a final flight path check, and then we can takeoff.”

“Okay, let’s go ahead and close the airlock,” Jaune said. 

“Thank the gods, this helmet is starting to smell,” Blake muttered.

“Quick roll call,” Jaune said as he made his way over to the airlock controls. “Is everyone on board? Ilia? Penny?”

“I’m in Electric,” Penny said in her usual chipper voice over comms. “All systems go here, just making some checks.”

“I’m in Shields,” Ilia said over comms. “Just got them up and running. All good.”

“Good.” Jaune nodded, then began inputting the code to shut the Storage bay door. “I’m hoping we got everything.”

“I’ll do inventory later,” Nora volunteered. 

“Ren can help you,” Jaune said.

“I don’t need help!” Nora defended herself.

“You do when it comes to counting the number of sensors.” Jaune then pulled the lever, and both the exterior and interior air locks lowered before locking into place with a high-pitched squeak. “No helmets off yet!” Jaune reminded them. “Still need to purge the room of foriegn gases.”

“H-” Yang started.

“Brothers fucking Grimm, if you say that stupid ‘foreign gases’ joke again...” Weiss cut her off.

“Alright, alright,” Yang nodded. “I admit, I need new material. I’ll work on it.”

“Should that sound as terrifying as it does to me?” Weiss asked. 

“You’re just jealous that you’re not as funny as me,” Yang said.

“‘Funny” is a weird thing to call it.”

“Youch!” Nora interjected.

“Okay,” Jaune said. “The air is fully filtered, helmets off.”

Everyone in the room finally removed their helmets, revealing sweaty brows, hair stuck to foreheads, and red cheeks. 

The other doors leading from Storage to other parts of the ship opened now that the airlock was shut and the O2 was filtered. Penny, Ilia, and Pyrrha all entered, having already changed out of their spacesuits and into their regular uniform jumpsuits. Penny wore lime green, Pyrrha wore orange, and Ilia wore brown (since there sadly was not a rainbow space suit, and there weren’t many color options left). “The course is set,” Pyrrha said, her usual smile on her face. “Just need crew leader’s approval.”

“Ruby’s got it,” Jaune said, pointing at his fellow crew leader.

“Why me?” Ruby asked.

“I did the airlock.”

“But Nav is so far away…” She whined.

“I can carry you there if your legs are tired,” Penny offered earnestly, smiling at Ruby.

Ruby giggled, smiling at Penny. “Thank you Penny, but I can walk.” She hopped off her crate and addressed the whole crew. “After takeoff, meeting in the cafeteria, we’ll discuss plans and all that stuff, then showers, then supper, then bed.”

“Cool.” Yang nodded, taking her hair out of it’s usual space-helmet-friendly bun.

“Oh, and Nora,” Ruby said as she began to make her way out of Storage. “Please wait until after the meeting to take your suit off this time.”

“But it’s hot in here!” Nora complained. “I still say my cooling system is fucked.”

“I checked it three times and it seems fine,” Ren told her.

“You’re just intimidated by my physique, madam leader.” Nora said to Ruby, smirking.

“‘Intimidated’ is a weird thing to call it,” Ruby said back with a chuckle before leaving the room.

“Hey!” Nora called after her, but Ruby had already left for Navigation.

POST-TAKEOFF MEETING

“Alright, crew,” Jaune said before pressing a button on his Scroll, causing everyone else’s scroll to  _ ping _ . “Task assignments for tomorrow.”

Everyone else let out a collective “Ughhhhh.”

“Guys, this is literally what you get paid to do,” Jaune muttered lowly.

They stood around the central circular table in the cafeteria, their usual meeting location since their ship was older than most and didn’t have a formal conference room (or reliable features; things were failing and malfunctioning constantly, hence all the tasks). The crew leaders Ruby and Jaune stood next to each other, the rest of the crew to their sides.

“Whose task is to clean the cafeteria?” Pyrrha asked.

“Uh, that’s not a task we assign,” Ruby said.

“We should,” Weiss said, looking around the cafeteria. “It always looks like a mess.”

“The sanitation crew will handle it when we get home,” Jaune said. “The mess is never  _ that  _ bad anyway.”

“I’m pretty sure that same piece of pizza has been stuck to that table since we left HQ,” Weiss muttered, pointing towards another table.

“That was mine, sorry,” Yang said, chuckling.

“Why didn’t you clean it up?” Jaune asked.

“I wanted to see if any mold would grow,” Yang explained. “You know, Space Mold: The Movie.”

“How did you even come close to graduating from the academy?” Weiss asked incredulously.

“Graduating  _ with honors _ , cadet Schnee,” Yang corrected knowingly.

“Stop calling me a cadet!” Weiss demanded.

Jaune sighed and muttered to Ruby, “I feel sorry for the guy who will be reviewing these meeting tapes.”

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Pyrrha interjected. “I’m sure our crew leaders would like to emphasize the Shields and Reactor tasks, since we expect to fly through asteroids, and the Reactor has been on the fritz this entire journey. Is that right?” She asked Ruby and Jaune.

Jaune sighed and smiled. “Yes, that’s exactly right.

“We don’t wanna blow up, do we?” Ruby shrugged.

“Prioritize data transmission, since we’re so far from HQ,” Jaune continued. “Do those first so the transmissions can hopefully,  _ maybe  _ finish by the end of the day. Also, if there are any problems that arise with the O2 or Reactor, we want all hands to help, unless they’re stuck doing a task that needs continuous attention. Understood?”

Everyone muttered agreements.

“Other than that, it’s pretty run-of-the-mill stuff,” Ruby said. “Just do your jobs and we’ll be home before you know it. Now, everyone ready to wash up?”

“We may have gotten a  _ little  _ sweaty today,” Yang said with a nod.

“Cool, showers then,” Ruby said. “Then dinner. Ren, what’s on the menu tonight?”

Ren bowed his head. “My famous dish: freeze-dried noodles and flavor powder.”

“Ahh, I love our first-night-after-takeoff meals, don’t you guys?” Yang asked.

“I’ll cook something proper tomorrow,” Ren told them. “Ungrateful people.”

“Yeah, Ren worked hard on those freeze dried noodles!” Nora joked.

“Days of back-breaking labor went into it,” Ren agreed with a nod.

“Here’s hoping it’s pizza tomorrow,” Yang said before turning away from the table and heading to the crew quarters and washroom. “Now let’s get naked, baby!”

“Separately and in turns!” Blake added as she followed Yang.

“Fuck that, the showers fit three people at a time,” Yang said, “Who wants to go first with me so they can eat first?”

“Oh, me, definitely,” Ilia said, leaving the table and hurrying after them.

“Dibs!” Nora said, following suit.

Ruby and Jaune looked at the remaining crewmates at the table. Jaune let out a sigh. “Will we ever get to end a meeting formally without people walking away prematurely?”

“No,” Ruby said, shaking her head. “I don’t think we will.”

“Well, for what it’s worth—”

“Oh, can I say it?” Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded. “Sure.”

Ruby then put her hands together and bowed her head. “Meeting adjourned.”

“So official,” Pyrrha said with a chuckle, applauding quietly.

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing.”

END POST-TAKEOFF MEETING

Oddly enough, sleeping in space was rather easy for Ruby. In fact, she figured she slept better in space than on the ground back home. Maybe the constant ambient hum of the ship hurtling through space at unimaginable speeds was just the right kind of soothing. Per the norm, Ruby was out almost as soon as she lied down on her top bunk in her and Weiss’ room.

There were five small rooms in the crew quarters. Ruby and Weiss slept in one of them, while the others were occupied by the tandems of Blake and Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, and Ilia and Penny. Just as it so happens, Ilia and Penny were the only pair of all of those who weren’t in a relationship. HQ couldn’t know about that, though. The higher-ups would want to put an end to it. No intercourse in space, those were the rules. Well, a paraphrased version of the rules. No one was actually doing  _ that _ , of course. But they didn’t always sleep in separate bunks. 

However, Ruby and Weiss were doing so tonight since Weiss really did need to rest off that headache of hers, and she understandably slept better by herself. To be fair, so did Ruby.

In the middle of the night (or what they called “night” for circadian rhythm purposes), Ruby awoke to go to the bathroom. She hopped down from her top bunk, dressed in her typical sleepwear of a t-shirt and baggy pants, and turned for a moment to check on Weiss. She smiled when she saw the white-haired girl sleeping soundly, a small trail of drool on her pillow. Ruby giggled silently, but thought better to disturb Weiss any further. She was usually grumpy when sleepy.

Ruby opened and shut the door to their room as quietly as possible as she stepped into the hallway, her socks only partially shielding her feet from the chilly metal floor. (For all the ship’s shortcomings, at least its artificial gravity functioned properly). The hallway was only slightly less dark than their room, but Ruby could still at least see her way around. She made her way toward the end of the hallway, where the door to the washroom was left slightly ajar. 

She then heard a noise from behind. It was faint and distant, but unusual. A shuffling noise. Footsteps?

Ruby turned to look back down the hallway. She saw no one. “Hm?” She murmured. There was no response.

Crewmates didn’t usually wander around the ship unless they were going to the washroom or handling some sort of emergency task. If the latter were the case, everyone would have gotten an emergency notification. Who else was even out of their room right now?

Ruby made her way back down the hallway, being mindful of whatever sounds she could catch while checking the doors to the other bedrooms. They were all shut. She considered calling out to whoever was up and about, but thought better than to disturb her sleeping crewmates. She decided to investigate things herself.

She wandered to the cafeteria. Nothing there but the faint lingering smell of slightly burnt noodles. She headed to O2, then Navigation. All seemed normal. She glanced out the front windows in Nav at the distant stars, seemingly stagnant despite how fast they were flying through the void. She then headed to Shields, where all was fine as well. She circled around to Storage. Everything seemed to be left as it had been when they had reloaded everything. She walked around, checking down the hall leading to admin before continuing around the room.

She stepped in something. Something wet, and warm. It soaked into her sock.

What was that smell? Metallic. Rust. 

Decay?


End file.
